


That was a first

by MurdocksCastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foggy is embarassed, Frank is embarassed, M/M, Matt is embarassed, they’re all embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle
Summary: Foggy walks in on Matt and Frank...it’s pretty awkward





	That was a first

The morning was going great for Frank. There he was on his knees on the soft silk sheets of Matt’s bed while Matt was currently in his lap riding him. One of Frank’s hands were on his ass while the other arm was wrapped around his waist as he thrusted up, deep and hard into him. Matt sweating, hair a mess, panting and whining into Frank’s neck, fingers in his hair. Yeah this morning was going great. 

The sound of Matt’s moans music to Frank’s ears knowing that he was the one causing those begs and cries to leave his lips, that he was the one making him feel so good. “You’re so good for me Red” he breathed, voice husky in Matt’s ears causing pleasuring shivers down his body. 

Matt’s legs grew weak as he trembled in Frank’s lap, trying to keep himself up to meet his thrusts. Frank grunted, fingers on Matt’s ass gripping harder causing him to gasp out. “I’ve got you Red” he groaned, face nuzzling in his hair as he pulled out before pushing back harder, hitting the bundle of nerves inside him. 

Matt cried out against Frank’s neck, voice almost a sob as he clutched harder onto his hair. “Right there?” teased Frank, the feel of his smirk against him as Matt frantically nodded. “P-please Frank!” He whimpered as a wolfish grin spread across Frank’s face “please what?” he teased.  
“Gotta use your words Red” he said as he wrapped his arm tighter around him.

“Please don’t s-stop!” He sobbed into Frank’s neck causing a wider grin on Frank’s face as he chuckled before pressing a surprisingly soft, lingering kiss against Matt’s temple. 

Matt moaned and cried out as Frank pulled out before pushing back hard and deep hitting that spot inside him over and over. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the smell of arousal and sex filled the room. His focus was on Frank the feel and smell of him and the way he made him cry out and become a whimpering mess in his lap, all other background noises and sounds were pushed aside. 

He was close and Frank was close too. He could feel the heat of Frank and him pulsing inside him, he could feel his own body building up for release as Frank’s hand moved to his thigh, gripping hard as he continued to thrust inside him. 

“Hey Matt are you?-Oh my god I’m so sorry!” 

They both froze as they heard the third voice in the room. Frank quickly pushed Matt back as they both fell onto the bed, Frank still inside him as he grabbed for the covers to cover them both up.  
“Christ Nelson what the hell are you doing here?!” Called out Frank as Foggy turned around, covering his face from what he had just witnessed.

“I-I haven’t heard from Matt this morning and I was worried in case he got hurt last night so I let myself in with the spare key” explained Foggy, Matt was embarrassed, Foggy was embarrassed and he could feel the embarrassment of Frank.  
“There was no response at the door and I could hear noises and cries-“

“Yeah cries of pleasure!” Responded Frank with annoyance as he began to pull out of Matt from under the sheets, climbing off him to look at Foggy. If he wasn’t so embarrassed he’d be amused by the flushed and embarrassed look on Foggy’s face.  
Matt wanted to hide under the sheets for the rest of his life, never since they had met not even in college had Foggy ever walked in on him...this was a first. 

“I am honestly so sorry” apologised Foggy, he felt guilty and embarrassed about the situation. He wouldn’t like it if Matt walked in on him and Marci but Foggy didn’t think this is what he was going to witness. He didn’t think when he woke up this morning that he’d walk in on Frank fucking his best friend, he knew they were together but he didn’t think this would ever happen.

“Shouldn’t your super hearing have heard me?” Argued Foggy.  
“Well I didn’t hear you Foggy” Muttered Matt under the covers clearly embarrassed.  
“We were a little occupied” joined in Frank as Foggy rubbed his hand over his own face in complete embarrassment. Foggy looked to see Matt under the sheets, hiding himself while Frank was lying down too looking at Foggy with a raised eyebrow hinting that he should probably leave. 

“Look I’m just going to head to the office, again I’m really sorry” Called Foggy as he turned around and made his way out the door quickly. 

Frank turned around, body on top of Matt, arm stretched over him as he leaned down to press a kiss on his shoulder. “that was a first” said Matt causing Frank to start laughing.  
“You should have seen his face red...although I am flattered, i’m that good that I made your super senses go haywire red?” Smirked Frank as he pressed another kiss to Matt’s shoulder before Matt turned around to face him, heat rising to the vigilante’s cheeks.

“If Nelson hasn’t completely killed the mood we could finish what we started” suggested Frank as he leaned closer to pull Matt into a kiss. 

————  
Matt felt the silence and embarrassment wash over him as he entered the office, Foggy awkwardly looking up at him before looking back down.

“Everything ok?” Asked Karen as she looked at them both, noticing the tension between the two.  
“Fine”  
“Yeah everything’s fine” they both responded, both speaking over each other as Karen looked at them both suspiciously. 

“Okay....well I’m going to head out on a case I’m working on, I’ll see you guys later” announced Karen as she collected her bag and coat before making her way to the door, still looking at the two suspiciously.

It was an awkward silence between the two as Karen walked out the door. Matt awkwardly taking his coat off and hanging it up as he placed his bag down as Foggy took a sip of his coffee.

“H-how much did you see?” Asked Matt, cheeks heating up with embarrassment.  
“It was only a second, soon as I realised what was happening I turned away, I’m really sorry Matt, I should have known you were with Frank” Responded Foggy apologetically.

“It-it’s ok....lets try and pretend that what happened this morning did not happen?” suggested Matt as he awkwardly put his stuff down on his desk.  
“Yeah....Yeah I can do that” Responded Foggy.

Foggy learned that day not to enter Matt’s apartment especially the bedroom without warning.


End file.
